


Dreams lack of selfcare

by LilithDaBabySlayer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDaBabySlayer/pseuds/LilithDaBabySlayer
Summary: Blob dream go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrLol sorryI'm bad at summarys sorry
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is basically just abonch of oneshots of ways the dream smp find out about dreams lack of selfcare  
>  And this first chapter is just how bad he is at caring for himself

Dream yep a man decked in green with a porcelain mask, on that mask was a a drawing of a smiley face. That mask held alot of memories for dream, it also costed alot in other servers seeing as ther was many enchants on it. 

Underneath that later hollow cheeks, pale skin with black scales dotted around, two dull eyes of ender, large purple bags wrapped around the man's eyes, sharp pointed ears, scars running over the man's face. 

Scales running from face gathered more at his neck and dotted his shoulders and flowed down dreams back like a waterfall. Snapped black horns poked out of the dusty blond hair, tattered wings lay folded against the speckled back. 

Dream did have a house against popular beliefs ( techno) a house far to the North East in a spruce biome. A tree house spread across a large patch of trees, so only people with wings could reach it. Inside layer the infamous dream, hunger chewed at his stomach and pain crept up the man's rib cage as a bruise slowly started to appear. The man slowly picked himself up stumbling slightly missing the days when his younger brother would run around the house. He limped his way over to his medicine cabinet, inside layer many pill bottles, some for Depression, others for things like ADHD, or Insomnia. 

He sighed closed the cabinet, and looked around in his chests, no food, what did he expect he hasn't bought food for the house sense he gave tubbo to Philza. He opened the door and walked over a tightly strung bridge ever to his potions room. Looking in the chest for a pearl, finding none he walked to another hut connected to his tree house. Ah yes this hut. He questioned how no one had found his neither portal yet, but put it on luck so far. 

There sat in the corner a chest laybled pearls, he opened it and grabbed a few stacks of them. He grunted when the pain in his stomach didn't go away yet, he walked back to the original hut he was in and, walked out a sorry a few feet to his south, beyond that door lay a platform, he slowly lifted his hoodie enough for his wings to spread. Some holes and tears but nothing he hadn't had before, he spread them wide. Black with a fade to purple to aqua and then to green. 

He flapped a little warming up as he slowly glided to the ground. Pulling a pearl from his inventory he threw it high into the clouds, using his magic he set it off and appeared in the sky. Large flaps consisted of the fly to L'manbierg.

He glided down a little ways from erets castle, setting down and folding his wings he pulled his hoodie back down. Finding himself stalking his way over to niki's bakery, happy to see his 'mom' and 'step mom'.


	2. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds out

The piglin hybrid was currently dueling his one and only rival, the man's moves where sluggish when dodging. He didn't see this happening, his eyes widened as his rival passed out on the floor. The man ran to dream, scooped him up and ran inside, he almost dropped the blonde on the couch. Before scavenging his chest for a healing potion, finding one quickly he trotted over to dream. 

He sighed in relief when he hear the smaller grunt out an 'ow'. " Hey uh smiley I need you to take off your mask so you can drink the potion" techno said in a calm manner hoping to get to see his rivals face while in the loopy state. "I uh I sure" dream muttered out as he slipped the mask off his features, all techno could do was stare as dream swiped the healing potion and chugged it. 'why are there so many scars?' 'whats up with the black scales??' ' that does explain why dream was so light and he passed out' technos thoughts where spinning with questions and observations. 

" W- will you stop staring?" The smaller said, blushing slightly. "Are you eating right?" "...." " Have you even slept sense you started the server?!" "... Actually I've passed out a few times soo ... That counts for something right?" " No!" Techno looked at dream curiosity washing over his features he stopped for a second looking at the man sat next to him. "What are you mixed with?, because honestly I don't recognize any of your features for any hybrids." Techno's monotones voice raise slightly with the question.

Dream just promptly stood up and barged out of the cabin and managed his way back to his house through the Nether. Unknown to him a the piglin hybrid followed, invis ready in hand he followed silently till he reached a spruce biome. He watched in awe and sadness as dream lifted his hoodie and unfolded his wings and leaving his body for show for no one but a sneaky techno to see. He ran as fast as he could to follow the blonde, he reached a massive Lab rats of huts and bridges across the canopy. 

He drank his invis and pulled out an pearl and threw it up on the platform into the massive tree house. He walked in behind dream as the man left the door open, he watched in silence as the man pulled his mask off and set it down on the counter, he followed as the blonde walked out across a bridge and into another hut. Inside this hut was a bed, and ender chest, a rug, a few photos of a younger dream for some reason a toddler tubbo and Jshlatt, and finally a closet full of clothes that looked alot to technos taste and many being from many time periods. 

He crept over to the other side of the room turning around as dream changed, he heard the shuffling of feet and the closing of a door, and finally a shower turn on. He sighed as he turned around again slowly, checking how much time was left on the invis, eyes widening as it was almost done. He pulled another one from his inventory and chugged it, glad that dream had went for a shower. 

He shuffled over to the closet sifting through dreams clothes, in a box at the bottom of the closet read ' ball outfit' he picked it up and looked inside. Inside of the box was a black button up and a pair of black pants, along with a pair of high heeled knee boots, a corset embedded with green, blue and purple gems, and to finish it all was a deal forest green cape with a hood. He blushed imagining dream in the outfit, oh how nice it would be to dance. 

He set the box back as he found himself heading back to the main hut, in the kitchen was no food, a lack of anything to drink and all he found in the first cabinet was a bunch of empty pill bottles laybled to dream. He hoped the man was done with his shower he had some talking to do when he got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blob dream go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Blob dream goes brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
